


Let the Devil Out

by Silence_Will_Fall201



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: And this is kinda DD but with all the Defenders in it, Angst, Because I want them to be, Feels, Matt's kinda spiralled a bit, Season 3 Speculation, so there's that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-07-15 02:50:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16053881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silence_Will_Fall201/pseuds/Silence_Will_Fall201
Summary: Frank Castle hasn't had much action out and about New York since he took down his corrupt old army buddies. However, when he walks into his house after a session at the rehab centre, he finds someone he never expected in his living room, getting blood on his couch of all things.





	1. Death Defying

**Author's Note:**

> Are you guys as hyped for DD S3 as I am?? I can't wait! I'm so excited!!! So here's my angsty (Probably less angsty than the actual season will be) take on what S3 will be like, starting from Matt's return to Hell's Kitchen (From the new trailer it seems like Matt'll be in the convent for at lest the first episode - where he was boxing in the trailer, there was an angel statue behind him so that's what I got from that)

Frank Castle would never admit it, but he was genuinely sad at Matt Murdock's funeral. They never found a body, so they buried an empty coffin. Mostly, Frank was there to support Karen who invited him. Knowing he had lost someone he didn't even realise he considered a friend sucked, and that realisation only really hit him as they lowered the coffin into the ground. Father Lantom took the service, staring into the somber faces of the few that showed up. Those who actually knew him were the closest to the headstone, but the few former clients that showed up made the service newsworthy. Frank had the pleasure, if that was even the right term, of meeting Matt's former teammates, or reluctant allies as the woman stated. All of it made him realise how much the damn son of a bitch left behind.

That was, until he walked into his house after a session with Curtis. The front door to his house was open, and there were blood droplets leading into the house.

Taking a pistol out from the waistband of his jeans, Frank moved slowly and cautiously into his living room. There, sitting on his couch with a face as bloody as his fists, was Matt fucking Murdock. Besides his face and fists being redder than usual, the vigilante wore black athletic wear with white wraps around his wrists and hands, the karate-kid style mask discarded on the floor. Frank furrowed his eyebrows and put his gun on the coffee table.

"I would say I'm surprised but this is New York and aliens fell from the fucking sky." Frank stated, staring at Matt, who chuckled weakly in response to Franks reaction.  "I heard you were dead."

"Yeah, well it didn't stick." Matt shifted his position on the couch and put a hand holding a tissue up to his nose to try and stop the bleeding.

"You're getting blood on my couch." Frank sighed and sat down across from Matt, his eyes never leaving the presumed-dead vigilante.

"Sorry." Was all Matt said in response.

"What're you doing here, Red?" Frank asked finally.

"I need a place to lay low for a while." Matt sat forward and faced Frank's general direction.

"I guess I don't need to ask if you're in some trouble." Frank watch as Matt pursed his lips and shook his head. "Why not go to Karen, or Nelson? Hell, what about that ragtag group of assholes I had the pleasure of meeting at your funeral?"

"You went to my funeral?" Matt asked with a smirk on his lips.

"Well you sure as hell didn't show up." Frank scoffed with a dark chuckle. "My point still stands though," Matt hesitated before answering.

"It's best that they don't know I'm alive...it would complicate things." Matt tilted his head sharply as he heard footsteps outside Frank's door. "Someone's here."

"Shit." Frank grabbed his gun and stood, watch Matt stand and ready his fists. "How many?" Matt's head tilted, hearing the echoes of seven pairs of footsteps, the rustling of clothing, the squeak of one of the men's sneakers, the clink of guns being removed from holsters, smelling the gunpowder in the air and the extra rounds they all carried.

"Seven. Heavily armed, guns, some pistols, some rifles. All of them have extra ammo. Enough to feed a small army in their bloodlust." Matt responded.

"You up for a fight, Red?" Frank asked, taking a knife from the lining of his sleeve in the hand that wasn't holding his gun.

"We'll see."

Simultaneously, the front door and the door to the backyard burst open, the armed men spilling inside, their weapons raised at the two vigilante's. Matt made the first move, grabbing the closest man's arm, twisting it then kneeing him in the stomach. Matt ducked an attack from a man behind him and gave him a kick that sent him flying into Frank's TV. Matt grabbed the neck of the first man he targeted and slammed him back into the wall, watching him drop. Frank had began using his knife to slice the tendons of some of the men, watching as they fell to their knees, no control over their limbs. Frank drove the knife into the neck of one and then used his gun to shoot another in the head. Matt launched off of Frank's couch, flipping over the head of one of the men then catching the man's neck with his ankles, sending him to the ground. The man groaned but Matt picked him up by his shirt and threw him over to Frank who drove a knife through his temple. Within minutes, all seven men were down and Matt had one of the live ones pressed against the wall as Matt squeezed his throat with his hand.

"Who sent you?" Matt demanded, his voice going deeper and rougher as he interrogated the man.

"I think...you know...who." The man coughed out. "He's coming for you. You won't see it until it's too late." The man started laughing, making Matt squeeze harder until the man's eyes rolled into the back of his head and Matt dropped him. Frank walked over to the downed man, checking for a pulse.

"Relax, he's still alive." Matt sighed and sat on Franks even bloodier couch.

"What the fuck are you into, Murdock?" Frank stood abruptly and faced Matt, who seemed only mildly annoyed. 

"It's Fisk." Matt said as simply as he could. "He wants revenge and is getting his lackey's to do it until he's out of prison, which with his status, won't be long until he is."

"Does he know who you are out of the mask?" Frank asked.

"I'm only assuming he does at this point. Either way, both Daredevil and Matt Murdock played an instrumental role in taking him down so he'll want revenge on both." Matt shrugged. "This is why I don't want people to know I'm alive."

"Shit." Frank shook his head. "Why me?"

"Because you can help me if it gets down to a point where I might need to do something I can't come back from." Matt sighed. "I'm expecting I might."

"Tell someone else, Red." Frank sighed. "If not for yourself then for me. I don't want to be your babysitter while you're here." Matt chuckled.

"Fine, but I'm far from needing a babysitter."

"Just tell someone else. Don't bring Karen into this. She doesn't need anything more." Frank eyed Matt who nodded.

"I won't."

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica Jones found herself with a bottle of whiskey at her desk at 3am, downing it like it was what would save her life rather than end it. She had recently picked up a particularly interesting case that had her up all night most nights, reading anything from articles to researching the hell out of her client's contacts because she didn't trust him. However, the whiskey is what had her with her head out her window, trying not to vomit, also at 3am. 

"You should really lighten up with the alcohol." A male voice said from the fire escape above her.

"Shit-fuck!" Jessica jumped and nearly hit her head on the window. She looked up to see a worse for wear Matt Murdock, who was very much alive. "Murdock?" She asked almost as if the alcohol made her hallucinate.

"Hi, Jess." Matt listened as Jessica retreated back into her apartment, cursing up a storm as she tried to make sense of why her dead friend was outside her window. Matt slipped inside and stood near the window, waiting for a moment where Jessica would take a breath.

"How the fuck are you alive? I saw a building collapse on you!" Jessica yelled, all thoughts about trying not to vomit gone.

"I don't know how, but I know that I am." Matt said selectively. "I need your help."

"What was so important that you had to come back to life for?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "And if you say you need me to fight some asshole with a grudge against you, then I'll kill you myself, and this time it'll be permanent!" Matt chuckled but nodded his head awkwardly.

"Not quite what I had in mind." Matt shrugged. "Will you listen to me before you jump to punching me?"

"Better be fast, Devil Boy." Jessica sat down and crossed her arms, waiting.

"Okay..."


	2. Daring Curiosity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt explains what's happening to Jessica, who pursues Fisk's newest assassin.

"So you're back because of Fisk?" Jessica raised an eyebrow. "This asshole who wants to ruin your life...or what's left of it anyway?" Matt nodded.

"That about sums it up." Matt sighed "I know you don't like any of this, or want to be a part of it, but it would mean a lot if you helped out."

"Why me, Murdock? Look, I get Castle, even if I can't see Saint Matthew being buddy-buddy with The Punisher, but I get it. Why me?" Jessica stood and walked over to her desk, grabbing a bottle of whiskey and taking a swig straight from the bottle. "Why not Luke, or Danny? Why me?"

"I needed...specialised help." Matt put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath. "I've been tracking this guy, I don't know who he is, all I know is that he works for Fisk. He's dangerous, never misses a target and everyone who's encountered him is dead. He needs to be taken off the streets immediately."

"You need me to watch him?" Jessica narrowed her eyes. "Great way to put me in danger, asshole."

"Hey, no!" Matt sighed. "I just need to know who he is. I can't really walk out on the streets at the moment and any attempt at me tracking this guy to his house will get me made immediately. I've only been able to do it from a distance."

"What makes you think I won't get made?" Jessica stood and jabbed a finger in Matt's direction.

"You're good." Was all Matt said, shrugging as he spoke. Jessica groaned and put the cap on the whiskey, staring at Matt for only a moment before walking off towards her kitchen.

"Fuck you." She called to him. Matt chuckled, a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips in amusement. Matt followed her into the kitchen and waited until she spoke. "Do you have a way for me to find this guy?" Matt smiled and she sent a glare his way, fully aware he couldn't see it, though he knew what she was doing.

"Try the docks. I suspect he's got a bit of a set up there. I've tracked him to that general area a few times now." Matt told her. He made a move to step back into her office space to leave the way he came but stopped. "Thank you for this, Jess. I appreciate it."

"Yeah, go fuck yourself." Jessica grumbled at him, rolling her eyes.

"Don't tell anyone I'm alive." He said finally, moving into her office space to leave.

"I don't talk to people very often. You're secrets safe with me, Murdock." Jessica waved him off and then went back to her desk, grabbing the whiskey once again to settle down for the night.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt returned to Frank's house not long after leaving Jessica's apartment. Frank worked around the living room, clearing bodies, rubble and destroyed furniture out of the room and into the backyard to dispose of. The live enemies had been dropped off at the police station on Matt's way to Jessica's. Matt walked over to Frank and sighed, Frank stopping his work to take in Matt's exhausted appearance.

"You look like shit." Frank noted in his usual gruff tone.

"Yeah no duh." Matt scoffed.

"Thanks to you, I have no couch for you to crash." Frank grumbled.

"Sorry." Matt quirked his eyebrow and moved over to sit on a chair at Frank's surprisingly not destroyed dining table. "I can find somewhere else."

"No shit." Frank huffed. "Take the floor for now. I'll sort something out." Frank looked at Matt, watching as Matt shook his head slightly at the prospect of sleeping. "You don't want to face the nightmares, do you?" Frank asked. Matt scoffed and raised his eyebrows slightly.

"How'd you know?" Matt rubbed the back of his left hand with his right thumb, a nervous tick, Frank guessed.

"I had the same look in my eyes after my family." Frank told him. "You don't need to see to get traumatised, Red." Matt let out a nervous chuckle.

"I'm not traumatised." Matt stated firmly.

"You sure?"

"Yeah. I'm determined." Matt looked in Frank's general direction. "It won't be long until Fisk is out of prison. I need to be ready for that to happen."

"Until then, what will you do?" Frank asked, an uneasy feeling in his stomach at the look in Matt's eyes, it truly was the Devil if he ever saw it.

"I'm going to find this guy, Fisk's hitman." Matt sighed, his own thoughts causing him unease. "And I'm going to do whatever it takes to stop him."

 

* * *

 

 

Jessica sat on the roof of a building overlooking the docks where Matt told her to go. She had her camera out and was snapping pictures of everyone who entered and left the area, taking large gulps of whiskey whenever she got bored. She had other things to do, of course, other clients, but Matt had just come back and decided to ask for her help. Despite her reputation as a hardass with no heart, she did care...sometimes. It was then that a sleek, black SUV drove into the yard of the docks, pulling up outside the warehouse in the front of the docks. Jessica put her camera up to her eye and quickly snapped pictures of the people who got out. One was a man, tall with sandy blonde hair wearing a black suit with sunglasses on, the other was a woman, middle eastern in appearance with short, just above shoulder length dark hair. The two spoke for several minutes before the woman got back into the SUV and drove out of the area. Jessica sent the pictures quickly to Matt to see if Frank could ID them, but continued to watch. She was after the guy, if Matt's description was anything to go by. Jessica watched as the man took off his blazer and walked into the warehouse. She lost visual.

"Shit." She muttered. Her phone rang, causing her to scramble to answer. "Yeah?" She answered.

"Jessica." Matt. "The woman with the man, Frank says she's a DHS agent, Dinah Madani." 

"That's not good, is it?" Jessica sighed.

"No. It means Fisk probably has his hand in law enforcement." Matt paused to groan. "Again."

"Are you sure all of Fisk's guys were found out and locked up? There's a possibility his people are still everywhere."

"Yeah." Matt sighed "Go home. Now we know that's where the guy is holed up, we can proceed."

"Fine by me." Jessica hung up and began packing her things to leave.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinah Madani dropped her keys into a bowl in the entryway of her apartment. Taking a deep breath she made her way into her kitchen to pour herself a drink. Pouring the amber coloured liquid into a short, round glass, Dinah looked over at her living room, jumping when she saw the figure on her couch. Without saying anything, Dinah set the bottle down and grabbed another glass from her cupboard. Pouring the newcomer a drink, she set the other glass on the end of the kitchen island. 

"What do you want, Castle?" She asked finally. Frank stood and went over to the table, gabbing the drink and downing it in one go.

"You met someone tonight. A man. Who was he?" Frank asked, his voice gruff as he was seemingly interrogating her.

"Why? You jealous?" She raised an eyebrow.

"No." Someone else said. Dinah looked over at the person she didn't know was in her apartment. She couldn't tell who he was, but his dark attire and cloth mask that covered his eyes completely told her he was one of Frank's vigilante friends. "He's dangerous. I just need his name."

"Why should I tell a couple of vigilante's?" She asked, her eyes roaming over Frank, then back to the stranger.

"Your life could be in danger, Agent Madani." The stranger stepped forward so he was beside Frank. "I believe that man works for Wilson Fisk." Dinah scoffed.

"Like hell he does." She rolled her eyes.

"He's serious, Madani." Frank told her. "I'm inclined to believe him."

"What proof do you have?" She raised her eyebrow and stared down the stranger who didn't waver under her gaze.

"Bodies have been showing up all over New York. People who have been known to cross Fisk. I've been tracking the guy who's been killing them, got into a fight with him. I don't know his name, but that man might be him." The stranger told her seriously. "Just give me his name, and I'll see for myself."

"He's from the FBI." Madani sighed, giving in. "If I tell you his name...what will you do to him?"

"Whatever we need to. If this man is who I think he is, he's dangerous and needs to be taken off the streets." The stranger told her confidently.

"Does that mean killing him?" Madani asked.

"If it comes down to it...maybe, but I'm not counting on it. I'd rather not, really." The stranger sighed.

"Madani." Frank snapped. "Name." She rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Benjamin Poindexter." She said finally.

"Thank you, Agent Madani." The stranger gave her a nod before moving back to the balcony to leave.

"It's good to have the Devil of Hells Kitchen back." She called to him, making him freeze. "I was under the impression he died in Midland Circle."

"He did." He said as a final word before jumping off the balcony. Frank rolled his eyes at his friend's antics and turned to Madani.

"He's a dramatic son of a bitch, I'm going to take the stairs." He gave her a mocking salute goodbye and left via her door.

"Shit..." Madani grabbed the bottle of alcohol and started drinking.


	3. Darkest Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Frank go to confront Poindexter.

Matt showed up at Jessica's apartment early the next morning, a brand new bottle of good quality whiskey from Frank's personal collection in hand. He knocked on the door, waiting several minutes before it opened, Jessica taking one look at him, scoffing to herself before leaving the door open as she walked back inside. Matt followed her and set the bottle of whiskey on her desk. 

"Are you going to just stand there or talk?" Jessica asked as she opened the bottle and poured two glasses.

"I need you to tell me everything you know about that warehouse." Matt sat down and grabbed the glass, downing it in one gulp.

"Well, not much." She sighed, downing her own drink. "Thank Castle for the whiskey for me. It's the good stuff." Matt nodded, waiting for her to continue. "Okay, so I saw a few things go in and out from the warehouse. Trucks with different company logos on the side, the usual. But during the time I was watching, it looked like they got a shipment of some sort. The guy you're after, Coindecker or whatever his name is, wasn't there at that point but a lot of workers were." She paused. "I say workers, but they looked more like small-time gang members, like those kind who lurk around the dark corners of Hells Kitchen." Matt nodded in understanding.

"Nothing else? Did you get a good look at the shipment?" he asked.

"Well I took a picture, but that's useless in present company." She rolled her eyes. "It looked like weapons, but I could be wrong." She took a swig of whiskey from the bottle. "I think the guy sticks to a schedule. If you're going to hit him, try around midnight."

"Okay...thank you, Jess." He stood.

"Yeah, well these days you're the only person I actually considered a friend, so..." She trailed off as a knock sounded at her door. Cursing under her breath, she went to open it, watching from the corner of her eye as Matt left via the window. She opened the door and was faced with Oscar. Who she completely forgot she had invited over. "Hey..." She trailed off in greeting. "Come on in..."

"You okay, Jessica?" Oscar asked as he entered. Jessica nodded.

"Yeah, just got engrossed in case research." She shrugged it off.

"Anything I can help with?" He asked. Jessica let out a chuckle.

"No. Let's just relax, okay? I need some de-stressing."

 

* * *

 

 

"We're going to the warehouse tonight." Matt stated as he entered Frank's house. Frank stared at him in questioning from the dining table.

"Like hell we are. There shouldn't even be a  _we_." He pointed out. "From what I hear, we both tend to work best alone."

"That may be the case, but I need backup on this one." Matt sighed, sitting across from Frank. "This guy isn't forgiving."

"Neither am I." Frank raised an eyebrow. Moments passed with only tense silence between them, before Frank finally gave in. "Fine, when are you planning?"

"Eleven pm." Matt told him. "Jessica guessed he has a schedule. We hit him when he gets back from work." Frank nodded.

"Fine by me."

 

* * *

 

 

Matt tilted his head sharply as he listened to what was happening in the warehouse on the docks. Frank was next to him, both sitting on the same rooftop Jessica occupied the day prior. He heard only the heartbeat of one man, likely Poindexter, but some shuffling on the lower floor of the warehouse that peaked his curiosity. Frank loaded bullets into a clip while they waited, his focus on his weapon and Matt.

"Are we going to move in on him or what?" Frank asked.

"Soon." Matt replied. "Poindexter's moving around a lot. He's not settled. There's a possibility that there's more people at the warehouse, but I can't hear them."

"If you can't hear them, doesn't that mean there's no one else there?" Frank raised an eyebrow. Matt shook his head.

"That Hand generally had no heartbeats, so it stands to reason there are other groups that do similar things." Mat sighed. "How do you want to do this?"

"Why're you asking me?" Frank scoffed.

"You're the military man. Tactical training is still a thing, isn't it?" Matt pointed out. Frank rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I'm used to going in at full force, guns blazing, so unless you have a better idea, I'd say that's it." Frank told him.

"What's the worst that could happen?" Matt shrugged, smirking as he jumped off the roof.

"Famous last words, Red." Frank rolled his eyes as he made his way down the fire escape, not having the agility of his friend.

They walked to the entrance of the warehouse section of the docks, everything quiet to Matt's ears. He tilted his head sharply at a sound that he was used to hearing from Frank. A gun was being loaded. The click of the safety being turned off made Matt jump to attention as he pushed Frank out of the way, a bullet sailing past their heads. Matt jumped up, followed by a slower Frank. There, standing at the entrance to the warehouse itself was Poindexter, a gun in his hand and a grin on his face. Surrounding him was a large group of men, bodyguards, whose heartbeats were faint enough that Matt couldn't hear them from across the street. Either the men were dying or something else was going on.

"I knew you would come for me." Poindexter laughed. "Didn't think you'd bring your gun toting friend, but hey, that's more fun for me."

"You work for Fisk, don't you?" Matt asked, though it came out as more of a statement. Poindexter shrugged.

"I work for a lot of people."

"Guess the FBI isn't one of the serious jobs." Frank grunted at him. Poindexter made a face.

"I guess your right, Frank." He laughed. "Though it seems Madani doesn't take her job too seriously if you're still running around." Frank gripped his gun harder, his knuckles turning white. 

In a split second, another shot went off and all hell broke lose. Poindexter hid behind his men, all of which swarmed Matt and Frank. Matt flipped to dodge a kick, moving his body over the man to get on his other side. Matt sent a quick flurry of punches and kicks to the man, sending him down to the ground. Frank took on two immediately, using his knife in one hand, and his pistol in the other. Frank stabbed the man on his left three times in the neck before shoving him towards another guard who fell to the ground at the sudden weight. The man on Frank's right was down with one shot to the head. Matt launched himself off the wall of the warehouse, sending a punch to one of the men who got right back up on his feet. The man managed to land a few hard hits onto Matt's ribs, causing the vigilante to groan in pain, but Matt hit back just as hard. Matt caught the man in a headlock, but the man struggled, sending Matt back into the warehouse wall. The man tried to get out of the lock, but Matt tightened the hold and sent him to the ground, unconscious. Frank shot three men in quick succession and took one look back at Poindexter, who grinned as he turned away from the fight. When Frank went for Poindexter, a large group of the remaining men swarmed him. Matt downed the man he was fighting quickly and took on some of the men on Frank. In a fit of rage and adrenaline, Matt sent a roundhouse kick to one of the last men, which made him go flying into the warehouse wall. The wall crumbled slightly under the force of the kick and the man landed on one of those who were unconscious. Frank finished the last men off and looked towards the warehouse.

"Poindexter's gone." He sighed. Matt turned his body fully towards the man he threw against the wall, his hearing struggling to differentiate between heartbeats. His face paled considerably when he realised something wasn't right. "Red? You okay?"

"That man..." Matt gestured to the one on the ground. "He-he doesn't have a heartbeat."

"Yeah, so?" Frank sighed. "We have no time for this, Red." Frank turned away but was stopped by what Matt said next.

"I killed him." Matt was in shock, breathing heavily to calm down from his adrenaline induced state. "Frank I-I killed a man." Matt put his hand to his head, taking off his mask and putting both hands behind his neck.

"Shit..." Frank muttered, turning back to the scene. "What'd I tell you?" He grunted under his breath.

"I, I can't-I can't do this." Matt turned away, a hand moving to his mouth to stop the bile from rising up. "Frank I killed someone."

"Yeah, you did." Frank could only agree at this point. "Welcome to the club."

"This isn't a game! Or-or a fucking clubhouse!" Matt yelled, arching his back dangerously towards Frank. "I killed a man, Frank! Unlike you, I actually have remorse for people so this just ices the fucking cake!" Matt turned quickly on his heel and threw his fists down on a dumpster, the loud sound echoing through the docks. "What if I do it again?" Matt muttered, his voice breaking as he spoke.

"Then you do it again." Frank sighed. "Pick yourself up and keep on going. It's not the end of the world, Red."

"Maybe not...but it's true what they say..." Matt said more to himself than Frank. "The Devil lives in the Murdocks..."


	4. Defining Moment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wilson Fisk is released from Prison.

Wilson Fisk sat in his prison cell, his eyes roaming the blank walls around him. The Kingpin of the prison wasn't enough for him. He needed to get back at the ones who did it to him. Or rather, the one. Matthew Murdock. Sure, the man was missing and presumed dead after Midland Circle, but Fisk's man on the outside said that he had been followed and pursued by one man in a black mask with no eye holes. Who else had worn that specific item of clothing? No, Murdock wasn't dead and he sure was going to be once Fisk was done with him.

The door to the cell opened and a guard walked in. The guard escorted him out of the main cell block and to a seperate interrogation room. Inside, a man sat on one side of the table. The man was a suit, an agent of some sort. Dark hair and calculating eyes roamed over Fisk as he sat across from him. Fisk let out an unsettling smile to the agent, who only huffed in response.

"Mr. Fisk, I'm here per your request, so let's get this started." The man stated. "My name is Agent Rahul Nadeem with the FBI. Would you like to tell me why you called an agent here?" Nadeem asked.

"Yes..." Fisk trailed off. "I have made many mistakes.." He eyed Nadeem who watched him carefully. "And I accept the debt I'm paying because of them." He leant forward slightly. "And, well I can only say one thing. Prison has changed me." He said rather loudly. Nadeem seemed concerned as he asked his next question.

"What is it you're saying?" Nadeem asked, his mind racing with what could happen in the next few minutes.

"I want to make a deal."

 

* * *

 

 

In reward for his cooperation, Fisk was placed in a penthouse under house arrest. While it was a penthouse, he wasn't permitted access to Vanessa, or anyone really.  He was alone. Alone in a large penthouse with bland, white walls. He was lucky he still had a lot of people on his payroll. His next babysitter would be one of Fisks men, the agent who had been pursued by Murdock. The door to the penthouse opened and the agent walked inside with a sort of confident grace about him.

"Mr. Fisk." He greeted with a nod.

"Agent Poindexter." Fisk responded. "I believe one of my men has spoken to you." Poindexter stopped and eyed Fisk.

"He has."

"Has he told you of the plan?" Fisk asked.

"He has, but I have a few adjustments." Poindexter smiled.

 

* * *

 

 

Foggy Nelson sat at his desk in his apartment. His girlfriend, Marci Stahl was sleeping in the bedroom. Something huge had happened earlier that day, a whole city block had been closed off to make way for law enforcement. It was late, but when he got the text from Karen to look at her latest article, he had to check. She seemed worried, rushed, confused, especially when she had called him to ask if he had seen it yet. Foggy opened the internet and searched for the bulletin, clicking on the first story that came up, one that made him stand from his seat, worry and confusion settling. 

_Wilson Fisk Out_

Apparently Fisk's convoy had been attacked, the article stated the FBI had it handled, but Foggy wasn't so sure. His first instinct was to call Matt, but a wave of sadness washed over him as he remembered. He heard Marci shuffle around in the bed and decided to finally go to sleep, unfortunately he likely wasn't going to, knowing that Fisk was out there. He would have to go into work and ask a few co-workers, maybe call Hogarth.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt tilted his head sharply as he heard the morning news report playing on Frank's laptop, as his TV had been discarded with the rest of the broken furniture. He walked straight to Frank and stood behind his shoulder, his heart sinking and fear playing on his mind at the words the reporter spoke. Fisk was out, and he was on the run. It wouldn't be long until he got out into the spotlight, but for now he was more dangerous than ever. Fisk was like both a child and a predator at the same time. His outbursts resembled a child's tantrums more than anything, but he was smart, he used others to his advantage like the puppeteer behind the toys or the player behind the chess game.

"He's out." Matt stated.

"Yeah, he is." Frank sighed. "What are you going to do about that?"

"I'm going to stop him. For good this time." Matt reached over to the table where he left a large jacket and pulled it around his shoulders.

"I told you before, red. You do it once, you can't stop. Be careful." Frank warned.

"Someone recently told me not to become the monster. I'm not sure I can do that, Frank. Darkness only responds to darkness." Matt stated. "I'm going out, as a normal person. If I'm not back, I'll be at Jessica's. I'll probably stay with her for a while."

"What, I'm not good enough to be your host, Murdock?" Frank barked a laugh. Matt chuckled.

"I'll call you if I need you, Frank."

 

* * *

 

 

Foggy sat in his office staring at his computer screen. He had enough of staring at Fisk's smug face, so he turned his attention to his phone and called Hogarth, someone he could trust to ask for legal ideas on Fisk's new case. Being one of the lawyers who put Fisk away in the first place, Foggy would surely be called upon again, if not for a new case, then by the police. Besides, calling Hogarth was the better option for him. He didn't really like Chao or Benowitz very much, but he was generally polite to their faces.

_'Hello?'_

"Hey, It's Foggy Nelson." Foggy greeted.

_'What can I do for you, Mr. Nelson?'_

"Surely you've heard Wilson Fisk is out by now." Foggy stated. When Hogarth hummed in response, Foggy continued. "As one of the original lawyers responsible, I'm going to be called on again by someone, maybe the police. How is it possible that he was even being transported out of supermax?"

_'I don't know all the details, Mr. Nelson, but we have to trust the appropriate authorities are handling it.'_

Foggy groaned and hung up, his head hitting the desk. He stood and walked over to the door of his office, his hand on the handle just before he hit the ground. Bullets flew through the wall and windows, pelting everything in his office. He heard screams from outside his office, but all he could do was stay down. He didn't know if the shooter knew he had gone down quickly, before a bullet could hit him, or not, but he wasn't going to take any chances.

It seemed like forever until the bullets stopped and Foggy swore under his breath. the door opened warily and one of his co workers looked inside, seeing a very alive Foggy and pulling him through into the foyer of his floor.

"Are you okay, Mr. Nelson?" She asked.

"Yeah, yeah, did you call the police?" Foggy waved her off. She nodded. "Good." He groaned. "There goes my corner office."

 

* * *

 

 

Matt heard quickly what had happened to Foggy and his office. He hung around the city until he knew Foggy had been released by the police. He couldn't help but stay near Foggy. Someone was after him, and Matt could protect him. Foggy made his way to a bar not far from his office, obviously his new waterhole spot. A wave of sadness washed over Matt at the realisation that his old life was gone for good. Matt Murdock was dead, only the Devil remained, but he couldn't help but be nostalgic. Josie's wasn't near Foggy's office, but Matt guessed Foggy was no longer a Hells Kitchen central citizen anymore.

In his distraction, Matt found he had entered the bar, going to sit at the bench right next to Foggy. He froze, not wanting Foggy to know he was alive. For a second he considered leaving, but he heard Foggy's voice and couldn't leave. He went and kept his head down, sitting next to Foggy at the bar, ordering whiskey quietly, hanging around Jessica lately made him gain a much bigger taste for the alcohol than he ever really had.

"Rough day?" The bartender asked Matt, noting his cut face and odd clothing for the general setting of the bar. The bar was much more uptown than Josie's. Matt just nodded, but he didn't quite register that Foggy had looked over to him before he spoke.

"Matt?" Foggy asked, his voice nearly breaking. Matt looked over at Foggy, the other mans eyes clearly welling up with tears.

"Hi Foggy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can tell, I'm trying to incorporate stuff from the trailers and the promo pics.


	5. Destiny's Sorrows

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Foggy have a talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note, I have not seen any scenes that were shown from NYCC so this is just what I've heard, and seen.

Foggy stared Matt down as he felt his heart stop beating. His best friend was alive. He was alive, after months, Matt was alive and Foggy didn't know. Unsure, Foggy poked Matt with his finger, tears beginning to flow when his skin met solid matter. Letting out a sob, Foggy shook his head and took a swig of his drink.

"You're not like Elektra are you?" Was the first thing Foggy managed to get out of his mouth. "Like zombie-Matt?"

"No. At least, I don't think so..." He trailed off with a shrug. "The fact that I have a heartbeat is a good sign."

"What the fuck, Matt?" Foggy exclaimed "How long have you been...conscious?"

"Since not long after Midland Circle." Matt said hesitantly. He was expecting Foggy to be mad, and waiting for the blow.

"Where have you been?" Foggy asked.

"First it was a convent, St. Agnes to be exact. They found me and patched me up, the nuns." Matt explained quickly. "Since then, I've been staying with Frank, and Jessica. I'm mostly switching between their places at this point."

"Frank?" Foggy shook his head. "Hell, Matt, what deep shit are you in to be staying with The Punisher, and the strongest woman in Hells Kitchen?"

"Fisk." Matt sighed. "I heard what happened today, Fisk has someone after you."

"I noticed." Foggy downed the rest of his drink in one go and slammed it down on the bar. "Why wait until now to see me?"

"I originally wasn't." Matt admitted. "But then I realised I couldn't stay away."

"Have you seen Karen?" Foggy asked, knowing the answer.

"No, and I won't. I shouldn't have even seen you." Matt told him.

"So you want me to lie to Karen again? This is seriously happening, isn't it!" Foggy exclaimed, frustrated.

"I'm sorry to put you in this position, again." Matt told him.

"No, you're not. Matt, you need to let this go. Let Fisk go, let Daredevil go, be Matt Murdock, come back from the dead, legally." Foggy urged.

"Matt Murdock is dead." Matt looked to the floor. "To beat Fisk, I have to let the Devil in, I have to surrender to that part of me, that darkness." He admitted with a frown. "I don't like it, but I have to."

"You're going to lose yourself in the process, Matt." Foggy shook his head. 

"If I have to..." Matt trailed off. He stood to walk out. "I have to go." Before Matt could leave, Foggy said one last thing.

"I missed Matt, not Daredevil. I just want my best friend back."

Matt said nothing as he left the bar.

 

* * *

 

 

Matt tracked down a man who previously had ties to Fisk, one that might tell him where Fisk was hiding. Matt lurked on the roof of the man's apartment complex, waiting. He had a routine. Ten o'clock on the dot every night, he would walk up to the roof with a bottle of whiskey and a pack of cigarettes in hand, drink himself into a stupor and continue the habit his wife thought he had stopped. When he walked onto the roof, Matt stuck. Matt jumped from his perch so he was in front of the man. He dropped what he was holding and tried to run, but Matt stopped him with a quick move that had the man leaning over the edge of the roof, Matt's hand around his neck.

"Wilson Fisk. I want his location." Matt demanded.

"I don't know it, I don't! I haven't seen Fisk in years!" The man exclaimed, panicked. Matt listened to his heartbeat. Lie.

"I'm going to ask you again, think about your answer." Matt said in a calming, yet menacing tone. "Where is Wilson Fisk."

"I don't-" He didn't get to finish, as Matt strung the line from his billy club around the man's foot and threw him over the ledge. He yelled out in panic as Matt anchored the club on the ledge. Matt jumped onto the ledge and sat over the edge, his feet dangling over the streets of Hells Kitchen.

"I'm not leaving this roof until you tell me where Fisk is." Matt called to the man. "And you're not leaving either. So get talking."

 

* * *

 

 

Matt crouched low as he moved through cars parked in a parking garage, a penthouse that the FBI had apparently set up for Fisk. That was his last known location, according to the man Matt interrogated earlier. FBI agents moved around the garage, obviously guarding something. Maybe Fisk was still in the penthouse, even after his convoy was attacked. It was entirely possible that they still kept a hold on him, especially if Poindexter was running point. Matt tripped over a metal rod that was lying on the ground, alerting the agents to his presence. In a panic, he moved behind a support pillar and waited. An agent was walking behind the pillar, gun drawn. Matt paid attention to his breathing, his heart. His breaths were steady but his heart was racing.

In a quick move, the agent was disarmed, Matt grabbing his arm in a lock, using his free hand to punch the man in the face then force his weapon out of his hand. Once the weapon was out of the equation, Matt grabbed the agent's neck, threw his head back into the pillar to knock him unconscious. Matt moved through the cars, crouching low, coming out behind another agent who had his gun raised in anticipation. Matt grabbed the collar of his shirt then punched him in the head, throwing him to the ground, unconscious. He then ran over to the road way of the garage. Several other agents had their guns at the ready, but Matt was fast. Matt flipped around one man as he tried to shoot at him, flipped to kick him back, kicking another behind him while in the motion, and grabbed the gun out of his hand, throwing it away so that it clattered to the ground under a car. Matt grabbed the agent's shirt and punched him in the head until he went down. He then turned his attention to the other group of agents. In a quick flurry of moves, Matt had disarmed them all. He threw a punch at one agent who tried to scramble for his gun, then picked him up by the collar and threw him to the ground, his fist finding the agent's face once again to send him under. He flipped over in front of another agent and sent a kick to his chest, sending him back a foot and to the ground, coughing. Matt ran and jumped, punching him in the head hard enough for him to go down. The last agent proved more of a challenge, but still easy enough for Matt. He threw a punch, which the man dodged and tried to punch back. Matt blocked, then sent a punch to the agent's sternum, his left hand up at all times in a typical boxer stance. The agent fell to the ground, but when he tried to get up, Matt grabbed his jacket and sent a final punch to his face, knocking him out.

Panting heavily, Matt stood up, tilting his head sharply as he listened to the agent's heartbeats for several moments. None of them were dead. Good. They were just doing their jobs. Matt also listened for another heartbeat, only finding one in the penthouse. It wasn't Fisk, that much Matt knew, but maybe it was someone else he could use. He got into the elevator and waited until it stopped at the penthouse. Inside, Matt was interested to find no guards with whoever was up there, so he was alone with them. Matt walked over towards a large, barren room - judging by the amount of negative space in it - and waited by the entrance for the person to acknowledge his presence.

"Wilson isn't here." Said the woman, Vanessa.

"I know." Matt replied.

"I don't know where he is either." She turned towards him. "They brought me here when Wilson escaped."

"Why did he escape?" Matt asked her.

"To save me. At least that is what Agent Nadeem said." She shrugged.

"Save you?" Matt questioned, asking for clarification.

"I was being put up on criminal charges, for my involvement with Wilson and his enterprise." Vanessa explained lightly. Matt scoffed at the wording but said nothing more. "Why are you here, Mr. Murdock?" She asked him.

"You know why." Matt removed his mask.

"Indeed." She nodded. "You had to get past my security detail to get up here. Garage was the easiest way up, wasn't it?" At his lack of response, she continued. "Be careful, Mr. Murdock, or the press will begin to paint the famous _Daredevil_ in a negative light. Beating up FBI agents isn't the way to get liked." Matt turned to leave but Vanessa gave her last word. "I hope you know what you're doing, Matthew. Wilson has worked hard on his plans, I don't want you screwing them up." Matt left with a huff. 

 

* * *

 

 

Matt hung around the area surrounding the church he used to go to, in the earlier hours of the day, as he had stayed around town all night. He debated whether or not to go inside, deciding that he should. He needed to get what had been happening lately off of his chest. He had to. The confessional was the only real way he knew how. Therapists never worked, but he hoped Father Lantom would be there to hear him. Since he was still in his makeshift suit, Matt went in through the back, walking through the kitchen to get into the main area of the church. He heard only two heartbeats, one of them fading as they walked out of the church, having just come from the confessional, the church was quite empty that day, and one person sat in the priests box of the confessional. Matt walked into the box and sat, his bloodied face and fists a stark contrast to his black and white clothing and rags.

"Bless me father, for I have sinned." Matt began, clearing his throat. The person in the next box was Father Lantom, as far as he could tell. He heard the slight gasp from Lantom as he spoke. "It's been...I don't know how long since my last confession." He took a deep breath and continued. "A lot has happened since, but...I once believed that justice could be found in a court of law...and in the light of day." He leant forward in the seat. "But I was fooling myself." He shut his eyes tightly under his mask, opening them again just to speak. "Darkness only responds to darkness...and the truth is...I'd rather die as the Devil, than live as Matt Murdock."

"Have you done something?" Lantom asked. "Matthew? What have you done?" Matt didn't answer as he left the confessional.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3 different trailer scenes in this one chapter. Matt and the guy dangling off the roof, the parking garage fight and the confessional. Was excited to get this chapter out for you guys, hope you enjoyed!


	6. Notice:

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ

Hey, everyone! I hope you guys are enjoying Season 3 as much as I am. I have one simple question for you guys;

Should I still continue this?

I haven't updated in a while and now that season 3 is out it seems kind of pointless to continue, unless I make it canon-divergence and turn it into something new. So basically I'm asking if you guys would still read it if I continued.

I'm kinda on the fence about this, I guess. 


End file.
